To examine how air pollution from a bus depot in West Harlem may be adversely affecting the respiratory health of adolescents attending the intermediate school across the street. Specifically, to collect data on students' urinary 1-hydroxypyrene levels, pulmonary function, and asthma and respiratory exposure symptoms in order to assess what role environmental exposure differentials play in explaining the excess asthma-related morbidity in West Harlem.